


A Slice Of Pie

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Greedy Dean, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Over-Eating, Pie, Thanksgiving Dinner, gentle teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: It's the morning after the Thanksgiving binge the day before – and someone has to face the consequences of over-eating. Someone with the initials D.W.....





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impulse_baker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulse_baker/gifts), [Frenchyeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchyeh/gifts), [Nesapotamia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesapotamia/gifts).



Castiel was washing up when the phone rang. Ignoring the whine from the other room, he quickly dried his hands before answering it. 

“Hello, Mary”, he smiled.

“How is he?” his mother-in-law asked anxiously. “Recovered yet?”

“Nope, still groaning”, Castiel grinned. “We both told him he would regret that fifth slice, but he would not listen. Let alone the sixth one.”

The moan from the next room was even louder this time.

“I heard that”, Mary chuckled. “Have you told him yet?”

“I'm not that cruel”, Castiel said.

There was a loud silence down the phone. He sighed.

“Saving it till later”, he said. “Or at least until he's fully conscious. He fell asleep in the shower this morning.”

“You were smart to persuade him into that extra day off, then”, she said. “Keep me up to date on the invalid's progress.”

“Will do”, Castiel promised. “Bye.”

She rang off. Castiel finished his washing up, then went into the other room where his husband was attempting to sit upright. He looked dreadful.

“I hurt!” he moaned. “Make me better, Cas.”

“You can't have any more antacids for another eighty-five minutes”, Castiel said reprovingly. “And who was it got you into this state in the first place?”

“'S your fault”, Dean grumbled. “You should've stopped me. I always do as you tell me.”

Castiel just looked at him. Dean reddened.

“Most of the time”, he amended.

“Hmm”, Castiel said. “Well, now you are up I can share some news with you. Remember the charity fundraiser we promised to support next weekend?”

“The firefighters' one, yeah.”

“They've had to bring it forward to tomorrow”, Castiel said. “You did say you would help.”

“Course I will”, Dean said forcibly, before wincing at his own loudness. “What do they want me to do? Please say it's nothing physical?”

“Nope, something you can do sitting down the whole time.”

“Thank God!”

“They're having a charity pie-eating competition.”

Dean stared at him in horror. His lower lip quivered.

“Pie?” he asked tremulously. “T...t...tomorrow?”

“First thing”, Castiel said cheerfully. “Will you be ready?”

Dean just cried. He was never eating that much pie in one sitting ever again. Not ever.

Probably.

+~+~+

Later Castiel told his husband that he had mistaken the date and the competition was on Sunday, not Saturday. Dean would have chased - waddled - crawled after him, but movement still _hurt_ , so he said loftily that he had chosen to be the bigger man. Castiel didn't even have to state the obvious rejoinder to that!


End file.
